Numerous examples exist in the art of vehicle steering wheel security devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. directed to such devices include 4,103,524; 4,304,110; 4,935,047; 5,092,146; 5,142,889; 5,165,264; 5,174,138; 5,197,308 and 5,199,284.